Blaidor Odinson
ago fe Blaidor ' Odinson', more commonly known as Thor II, is a powerful Asgardian, and he is also Asgardian royalty. Like Thor Odinson, Blaidor has a powerful hammer which gives him complete control over winds, storms, lightning, weather, flight, and more. Only he is worthy of his hammer, or if he grants someone worthiness when they've proven themselves. History Thousands of years ago, there was an Asgardian child who was mastering the special Asgardian fighting styles and special Asgardian sorcery. Blaidor grew up and was part of many significant battles, he defeated and slayed many giant mythical creatures and defeated the armies of various enemies of Asgard. One day, during a battle, Blaidor defeated the Storm Giant Laufey, (later to die anyway). Which was the day before his 500th Birthday. Odin was pleased, and decided to give a special gift to Blaidor on Blaidor's Birthday, Odin gave a powerful war hammer to Blaidor which was powerful enough to have complete weather control, lightning control, lightning manipulation, provided flight by the spin of it, etc. However, as fate had laid it out, one unfortunate day, as a spirit of happiness and to impress father Odin, Blaidor lead the Asgardian cavalry against the trolls of the Underworld vs Ulik and his Armed troll forces. Blaidor opened the bifrost and had accidentally forgotten to close it. Meanwhile the Asgardian cavalry were destroying the Troll Armed Forces and blood was out everywhere, some of the smarter trolls, had spotted the Bifrost open, and about 13 Trolls had managed to get into Asgard while the Bifrost foolishly left open by Blaidor. The trolls had almost killed thousands of Asgardians, they had destroyed many buildings and caused explosions all over Asgard. Many Asgardians ran in fear of this and there was corruption everywhere, but that was just when Odin had awoken from his seasonal sleep during the whole of winter (as spring had just began), Odin saw the trolls and flew down from his fortress right away. With one blast, he dicintegarted the 13 trolls easily and then Ulik had a severe beat down from Odin, Ulik was then tossed in the Asgard Dungeons. After the Asgardian cavalry returned from Asgard, Blaidor was very happy in victory but didn't know Odin was very enraged at Blaidor for accidentally leading a foolish act by leaving the bifrost open. Banishment from Asgard Blaidor then had an argument with Odin, making them both cross at each other. Following this however, Odin granted Blaidor unworthiness of his hammer, Blaidor was zapped by a force of energy light from Odin like a tiny white laser, which then a portal had opened, Odin pushed Blaidor through the portal sending him flying through a huge transdimensional tunnel, Blaidor then crashed into Earth, a place called Club Penguin, where Blaidor often my remembered he used to come here often to meet the young Sensei. Unfortunately, during this, Blaidor's memory as an Asgardian was wiped away and he was then reduced to a normal penguin, by the alias, Penguinp7677 (similar to how when Thor was reduced to the mortal, Donald Blake). Life as a normal penguin in CP Penguin crash landed onto the streets and was then spotted by some CPPD police officers, and Penguin was taken away to a hospital to be examined and see if he was okay. Penguin said to them "I don't remember anything", and they replied "Then we will now give you a new job, and a new life to live, and add to your new memory, then, Penguin was given a house and a job as a lab examiner for EPF, along with a Pizza Parlor worker (two jobs, by day and night). Not soon after, Penguin was waking down the street and saw some robbers stealing pizza, it looked fun, but knowing he was an EPF Agent, he knew he had to do what was right and stopped them right away. They were then taken to jail. Penguin later on decided to be a robber and EPF, so he could have fun and do his work, this went to success. A few months later, while Penguin was robbing, he saw a robber called Nickel500 advertising in the town for a crew of robbers, Penguin was interested and decided to join, then that was where it began. Penguin and Nickel, and Nickel's crew always used to rob CP, and strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Dying his time as a robber, Penguin also had joined another robber team known as Batman903's TRA / RPF, he was more loyal to Batman903 than he was to Nickel. A few weeks later, Nickel discovered Penguin was an EPF Agent. Nickel was cross and Penguin was fired without being given a chance. Penguin still respected Nickel, but Nickel was blinded by his arrogance to see. 'Penguin's payback' During the first early weeks after Penguin went solo, he decided to get back at his foes, Nickel500 and Bradyd5, he would often clone them while they were present and say "Is Brady" or "Is Nickel", in front of whoever out of the two were in his presence. This would always work to full success and annoy the fire out of them every time. Once it went too far, when Nickel couldn't take it and he shot Penguin's arm off. After this, Penguin was in hospital for three days in operation and had a new, metal, cyborg arm. He felt stressed but also happy that this new arm had super strength, making Penguin able to lift navy objects and block bullets from robbers when they'd try to attack EPF. It lead on like this for the next few months, however, Penguin injected a serum and his old arm grew back. Penguin was ready for more revenge but that was when he became allies with Nickel a very long time after. But, before this happened, Penguin joined Bradyd5 when Brady offered to save his life when Penguin was defeated by ten ninja robbers and left for dead. Penguin accepted Brady's offer and joined him. During his time with Brady, Penguin made a very good friend known as Larry. Larry is a very close friend of Penguin and is Brady's Third in command. When Brady was missing and Partstripes was supposedly dead, Larry always lead Brady's crew to success. There was very little knowledge on what happened to Part, some say he fell into a volcano while it was erupting and he dicingegrated, but it's been revealed that Part is still alive, he just doesn't log into Club Penguin that much. After Penguin engaged in advanced combat H2H with Nickel's second in command, Flunce1, Flunce1 had almost killed Penguin and Penguin was bleeding very heavily and was wounded. Flunce1 laughed evilly and left him to die, but that was when Brady's Second in command, Part, unexpectedly showed up, Part then air kicked Flunce off the beacon, and helped Penguin up. After Penguin was healed, Part said farewell to Penguin and returned to his journeys. About two months later, Penguin became allies with Nickel again and they put the past behind them. Penguin unfortunately "betrayed" Nickel on multiple occasions, but was forgiven because Nickel was a nice guy. Penguin became allies with everyone else too, and decided to go solo again. Death as a mortal During when Odin was in his Odinsleep, and Thor was gone to protect Midgard (Earth), Loki decided to take over Asgard using his allies, the Jotuns (Frost Giants) and their armies to conquer Asgard. Loki became very stress-free and relaxed. He used his sorcery to find any threats, he gave himself a vision, that there was no threat, apart from Thor (who had no idea, he cut his communications with Asgard for more time with the Avengers) there was ONE threat who was still alive, that every single Asgardian has forgotten about, Blaidor Odinson/Thor II, who was living life as a mortal in CP and was solo. Loki tapped the tip of his beak, and came up with an idea, Loki had sent The Destroyer Armour and two Frost Giants to kill Blaidor/Penguin and bring back his dead body. Death Penguin had no idea about this, and the day, was alone in The EPF labs doing his experiments and research on new weaponry and design. Penguin went to get a drink, and heard a loud 'BOOM!!' on the roof as if here giants had landed ready for war. The roof was blasted, then, the Destroyer and the two Frost Giants jumped down from the roof to kill Penguin/Blaidor. Penguin was shocked, he ran, and hide, he found one of his inventions, the being weakening chip, it could weaken any being and make them average size when used against them. He jumped down from the giant cupboard and threw two of his chips at the Frost Giants, the Frost Giants were tazered, weakened, and they shrank to average size, all the energy from the chips had weakened and overwhelmed them so badly, the they fell unconscious. Then, the Destroyer armor turned around, and saw Penguin (Loki was controlling it). Penguin was holding his super energy blaster DL7000, he aimed at the Destroyer armor, and blasted full power. The Destroyer was sen back slightly backwards, but maintained balance, it put it's two arms in front of it, and blocked the energy rays from Penguin's blaster. This shocked Penguin very badly, Penguin asked "What is this?!" The Destroyer (being controlled by Loki) replied, "Oh, silly Odinson! You've forgotten EVERYTHING about your Asgardian self! Haven't you?!" Penguin was so shocked the everything froze in the blink of an eye, Penguin had a vision, which contained everything when he was an Asgardian, when he was born, to when he was banished, everything shook past in one second. Penguin was struck by grief, and got down to floor on his knees, with a confused voice, he said "father", when he remembered Odin. The Destroyer laughed, "haha! Time to die! Blaidor!" The Destroyer charged at Penguin and struck Penguin in the face with the front of his hand. There was a big splat of blood and Lenguin flew backwards and hit the ground; he was all covered in blood. He lay down, and smirked at the Destroyer, the Destroyer replied, "We'll see who's smirking after this! (Face opens and beams of Asgardian energy appeared)", "Prepare to DIE, Odinson! (Blaidor is blasted full force with Asgardian energy and is killed instantly)". Back in Asgard, Loki started to dance and jump up and down in celebration of victory, that was, when, something started vibrating heavily in Odin's trophy room. While Frigga gave Loki a dirty look, Loki went to investigate what was going on in there. Loki picked up his staff, and hesitantly started to walk into Odin's throne room (shaking of fear) "Hello, who's there??" Loki suddenly dropped his staff and stood in shock as he saw what was rattling......it was.....BLAIDOR'S HAMMER. Loki fainted in the commotion as the Hammer suddenly broke the glass chamber it was in, and flew into the sky, and then, was gone from sight due to it's speed and left a huge noise from the speed as it went. While Penguin lay dead outside of the EPF, his hammer flew down and there were MASSIVE flashes of lightning as the hammer reunited with Penguin/Blaidor's hand. Blaidor flashed blue of Asgardian lightning energy and his eyes flashed golden, Blaidor was immediately healed and then in a flash he was in his Asgardian uniform for the first time in twenty years. He then said to himself, "Everything is coming back to me now!", the Destroyer (Loki) turned round and shouted "NOOOO!!!!!!", Blaidor said in return "Now it is my turn! Haveandthee!! (he spins his hammer, and makes a giant lightning tornado trapping the Destroyer inside)", "Now thee shall suffer!" The Destroyer (Loki) laughed and blasted energy from the Destroyer's face, Blaidor simply spun his hammer, blocked the Destroyer's rays and summoned his own lightning, used it against the Destroyer, which was so effective on the destroyer, that, a transforms skins portal opened, the Destroyer fell through, it opened in the Dark Realm, and the Destroyer is sent flying across the floor, constantly hitting the ground, followed by crashing into the floor, and temporarily defunctioned. Return as an Asgardian Blaidor became angry, spun his hammer, opened the Bifrost, and flew back to Asgard. He greeted Heimdall, and made his way to the royal palace of Asgard, where Loki is sat on the throne, terrified by Blaidor's return, knowing that Blaidor isn't just power like Thor, but also knows Asgardian sorcery just as good as Loki, and Blaidor is just as cunning as Loki.